


Мечтам

by 22310



Category: Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Kudos: 1





	Мечтам

Ты ведь из тех,  
кому не бывает страшно,  
кто называет адреналин — «азарт».  
Я ведь из тех,  
кто хочет остаться важным,  
кто, прыгая с крыши, кричит «на старт,

внимание, марш!»  
И жизнь мы свою сжигаем.  
Разрушена память, разбиты мечты.  
И, вены вскрывая,  
в живых остаешься  
только ты

и я, иногда, всплываем,  
друг друга толкаем в высь,  
на теле и в сердце оставляя шрамы,  
воду ядом заменяем,  
кричим «ты только держись,  
ты будешь ещё живым,

ведь ты из тех,  
кому не бывает страшно,  
чертовски умён и силён.  
Прими этот грех,  
поверь, это важно,  
ты нужен мечтам, которыми окрылен».


End file.
